An apparatus for controlling a system for simultaneously producing sweets of different kinds is generally known in the art. The known apparatus includes a base container for a base mass which is common for all product types. The base mass is produced by weighing the raw materials with a weighing container in a known way. According to the respective recipe, the raw materials are introduced and weighed in the weighing container. Weighing of raw material is conducted in batches. First of all, a batch is transferred into a template container. The mass is continuously removed from the template container by a pump, and it is then transferred through a cooking apparatus and a vacuum chamber such that it may be introduced into the base container as the base mass. The base mass is a mass which usually forms the substantial portion of the product mass and which is used for all kinds of products. The respective product masses are produced from a portion of base mass plus certain aggregates which are product specific. This is realized in a product container which may also be designated as mixing container and weighing container. A respective conduit including a valve serves to transfer the base mass into a respective product container. The aggregates are introduced into the respective product containers in a similar way. For example, this is realized by aggregate containers for aggregates such as flavors, colors and the like. Weighing of the aggregates according to the recipe is realized by weighing containers for the aggregates, the weighing containers being located upstream of the respective product container. A reservoir container is located downstream of each product container. The respective reservoir mass is further processed from the reservoir container. For example, this takes place at a pouring machine. In this case, each reservoir container holds the respective reservoir mass to be processed, and it continuously pours out the mass. During this process, the amount of reservoir mass contained in the reservoir container decreases until a predetermined minimum or an adjustable minimum has been reached. A new batch of product mass is fed into the reservoir container, the volumes of the product container and of the reservoir container being coordinated in a way allowing for transfer of the mass. Transfer of the mass from one container into another container located downstream is realized under the influence of gravity and by opening valves being located in respective conduits. Due to respective weighing in the product container, it is possible to maintain the weights according to the respective recipe. The known system operates in a safe way, and it may be re-adjusted to process different products in a comparatively easy way. The known system automatically adapts to the mass consumption.
Usually, there are no severe difficulties during operation of such known systems during continuous production. The different product masses are mixed according to the recipe. The reservoir containers are refilled with product mass in batches such that adaptation to the throughput is realized. Refilling of the different product masses is shifted timewise during production. This may be caused by the fact that consumers consuming reservoir mass in the different pouring stations of a pouring machine are slightly different and/or that the masses have slightly different properties. A level observing system is arranged in the reservoir containers of the pouring stations. Refilling of the respective reservoir container with product mass is caused by the level observing system.
The product containers and the reservoir containers have different filling levels at the end of simultaneous production of a plurality of product kinds. Some of the product containers contain the same amount of product mass. One or more other product containers have just run empty. A new batch of product mass is just being mixed in one or more other product containers. Similar conditions result from a production interruption or from a change of the recipe. It then needs to be decided to, for example, still consume the present base mass and not to produce new base mass. In the following, this will lead to the product containers being filled and afterwards not being filled anymore which results in different amounts of mass reaching the different reservoir containers from which the mass is further processed. This will finally lead to some product kinds still being produced while other product kinds are no longer produced. When these product kinds as they have been produced are then packed, the ratio of the product kinds in the packages changes in an undesired way. There is the possibility of stopping production as soon as the first reservoir container has been emptied and no refilling of this reservoir container takes place. In this case, the desired ratio of product kinds is maintained, but there are lost masses in the product containers and in the reservoir containers. Such lost masses have to be disposed. This problem always occurs when product masses are mixed in batches. Such mixing in batches may be realized by relating to weight shares or to volume shares. It is not possible to prevent non-uniform consumption of product masses and reservoir masses. Such variations necessarily occur during longer production periods.
A pouring system for confectioneries in which the base mass is volumetrically divided into a product mass after production of a base mass is also generally known in the art.
The aggregates to be added to the base mass are also volumetrically divided by means of glass cylinders. The partial masses are brought together and mixed by opening valves being located in respective connecting conduits and under the influence of gravity. Level sensors are located in the product containers, the level sensors causing the production of a new batch of product mass. There are the same problems as they have been described with respect to the prior art before.
Furthermore, a mixing and dosing system for sweets containing gum or jelly is also generally known in the art. The system includes containers which are interconnected by conduits in which pumps are arranged. Each pouring head and each reservoir container of the pouring machine, respectively, is continuously fed with base mass and aggregates. The number of required pumps located in the conduits is high. Maintenance of the pumps is complicated and the function is unsafe. However, the change to a different product or the termination of a production does not cause problems since conveying by all pumps can be simultaneously interrupted. In this way, this known system does not show the above described problems.